Ian Carter
Ian lived quite the normal life before the mythical beast gene inside him was activated. Before he knew it he was placed in the Mythos game with the extinction of the human race in the balance. Appearance Ian has distinctive red hair but other than that he doesn't stand out that much in a crowd. He is often seen wearing a black jacket with a white t-shirt below it. Other than that he usually wears simple jeans and sneakers. According to others Ian has a calming aura around him, though they also say that he can be scary when he's mad. Usually when Ian gets mad, he tends to go to the gym in order to let out his anger by training. In his hybrid form, Ian sports several blue scales on his body. His hands become claws and his lowerarms are completely covered in scales while his upperarms are only partly covered (mainly on the outer side). His shoulders and nek are also covered in scales which run up to his face (around the place of where sideburns are and partly on his cheek) and further into his hairline where it no longer can be seen because of his hair. His eyes become serpent-like and his nose gets a sharper edge to it. It's unsure how the scales are spreaded on his chest, abdomen, back and legs because his clothes still cover that part. What can be seen though is that his feet become claws as well (and with that destroy his sneakers). Personality Ian is a simple and kind person. He usually waits with 'judging' people until he gets to know them better. When interacting with others he is quite social and easily confided in. Other than that Ian isn't naïve since he tends to think about several things multiple times. Others often see him as relaxed or laid-back and perhaps a little too easy-going. However, Ian also has a serious side which he doesn't show that much. When he does, he is usually angry (and to others a bit scary) as well but this is rather uncommon. He likes to read, though he also loves to jog while enjoying the nature around him. In his hybrid or full form, Ian tends to change a little. He takes on a more sarcastic personality with sharper replies. Other than that he is still the same person though he does notice that the beast-like nature from his dragon form is at times hard for him to control. However, slowly but surely Ian's personality is starting to change a little bit. Due to the current situation he is starting to realize that it would do him no good to make little effort or none at all. The stake of the game is becoming increasingly more prominently present in his mind, which forces him to grow more serious. After his near-death experience by Isaiah, Ian forced himself to actively make effort of his own ideals. History Ian grew up in a 'normal way'. He lived with his parents and younger brother until he turned 17 and went to college to study linguistics. He specialized in historical linguistics and translation. After he finished his education, he got a job at a historical museum in Great-Brittain. His life was easily getting on track, even getting close to getting a girlfriend, when the monolith appeared. At the point that the mythical beast gene inside Ian was activated, he realised that he would be one of the people possibly deciding about humanity's survival. At first Ian panicked a little, not sure of what to do and not ready for something like this. He rather wanted to avoid everything but when his coat accidently caught on fire and his body reacted on instinct by creating scales to prevent him from being burned, Ian was forced to go to Tokyo by the government. He was one of the first to arrive. Abilities As the Azure dragon , Ian has control over living nature; meaning plants and wood. With that his abilities do not only deal with the aspects of a dragon but with the season spring as well. This gives him the following abilities: *Asian Dragon abilities *Spring Manipulation abilities *Air Manipulation abilities *Plant Manipulation abilities *Wood Manipulation abilities Trivia *Ever since the activation of the mythical beast gene, nature seems to live up around Ian when he's near. *He doesn't know what happened to his family after he was taken away. *Ian's theme Quotes *"There is a lot more to words than one would think at first. It's the reason why language and books are so interesting." *"When head and heart work together, you usually get the best solutions to a situation." Relationships *Sophia Scarlet - Ian met Sophia on the flight towards Tokyo. At first he wasn't sure how to react on the girl but after they talked for the most of the flight he grew a little more accustomed to her eccentric personality. She is the first person he got to know in the game and is even a little bit amused by her behaviour. At this point, Ian sees her as a very dear friend, someone who he would protect at all costs. *Reisaki Kurokabe - At first Ian had wary thoughts about Reisaki due to her encounters with Sophia. At some point their interaction became nearly downright hostile. Ian feels like Reisaki underestimates en undermines the people around her too much and he is quite sure that it will blow up right in her face in the future. He remains cautious around her and keeps her on a distance from his thoughts. *Cappy - Ian sees Clappy as an odd ball, even more so than Sophia. While he doesn't have anything against Cappy, it seems that Ian didn't take much of a liking towards the lean man. During their several encounters Ian's original feeling about the man was confirmed. He does, however, have a hard time understanding Cappy. It's clear to him that Cappy harbors some kind of hatred towards them, but the reason for it remains a mystery to him. Like Reisaki, Ian thinks Cappy has a wrong image of the people around him. He sees him as a threat to the people he holds dear. *Isaiah Alexander - After Ian took Isaiah's hit, who had targeted Sophia, and suffered a normally lethal wound, he labelled Isaiah as the first true enemy in the game. While Ian is not an aggressive person by nature, he is passed the time of talking with Isaiah and will try his best to make sure that the madman doesn't kill off humanity. *Takeyasu Kurokabe - Takeyasu is someone who made Ian cautious of the players in the game, in terms of mind games. Ian realized that the man was trying to manipulate the people around him in the beginning of the game and due to that fact Ian has harbored an antipathy for the man during Sophia's breakdown. While he still thinks of him as one of the factors that lead to Sophia's dangerous breakdown, Ian has also been able to see what Sophia told him. A sincerity in his feelings towards his sister, Reisaki. This was the first aspect of Takeyasu that Ian could relate to. At this point, Ian is willing to give Takeyasu a second chance, even though he would still observe it more closely than he normally would observe someone. *Matthew Carter - Ian has a good relationship with his younger brother though he tends to be a little protective of him at times. At home Ian is the only one who could stand Matthew's overly optimistic behaviour for a period of longer than 5 hours without falling out against him. He is aware that Matthew is now a part of the game, however, his little brother managed to prove his own strength and gained respect from Ian.